Amor Eterno (Más allá de la muerte)
by Criss Crosszeria
Summary: Historias autoconclusivas. RiRen. Capitulo 4, Libros y Amor: Entonces de entre las páginas del libro un sobre cayó.Hanji lo recogió y admiro la bonita letra. No era de Rivaille de eso estaba segura. Para: Rivaille-san. De: Eren.
1. Dos Historias

**Dos historias.**

-¡EREN! – podía escucharlos gritar, pero no podía responder, antes de perderse en la inconsciencia, la imagen de Rivaille llego a su mente y varias lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas.

Ese día parecía uno de lo más normal. Se había despertado temprano como siempre, bajo a desayunar encontrándose con sus amigos, entre bromas y risas su desayuno le supo delicioso. El día anterior había avanzado mucho en el control de los poderes del titán e incluso ya comenzaba a comprender la cristalización.

Sus sonrisa aumentó cuando recordó la noche anterior, estar entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Rivaille había sido la mejor recompensa de todo su esfuerzo, sus besos y sus caricias, aun sentía como su piel ardía en los lugares que Heichou había tocado y lamido… su cara se torno de un lindo color carmín al recordar como el día anterior había 'trabajado' un poco en la zona inferior de Rivaille.

No sabia si lo había hecho bien, no era la primera vez que tenia sexo con Rivaille, pero si era la primera vez que Eren se ofrecía a darle sexo oral al sargento. Después de todo ya llevaban saliendo más de siete meses y esos siete meses fueron los más felices de su corta vida.

No sabia que era lo que tenia que llamaba la atención de Rivaille, el sargento podía tener a quien quisiera en su cama sin siquiera tener que pedirlo ¿Entonces que fue lo que vio en un mocoso? Cuando Eren se lo pregunto, no hubo una respuesta verbal. Pero si una noche mágica, llena de amor, deseo y placer. Y Eren entendió que Rivaille lo amaba, que aunque el pudiera tener a cualquier persona, Rivaille solo lo quería a él. Esa noche lloro, lloro de felicidad.

No podía quejarse, aunque la vida le había quitado cosas también le había dado muchas más, como por ejemplo una pequeña y cálida familia (Mikasa y Armin), grandes compañeros y maestros. Además le había dado a Rivaille.

-¡Eren, responde! – Mikasa trato de acercarse, el cuerpo de Titán ya hacia mucho que había desaparecido. Junto con los demás, ese día la humanidad había ganado.

Ni un solo titán sobrevivió.

Mikasa seguía abrazado al cuerpo de Eren, su corazón aun latía, pero era tan débil, un ultimo esfuerzo de Eren…

Levi, Eren quería verlo.

-'¡Si hubiera sabido que hoy era el ultimo día de mi vida, cuantas cosas hubiera cambiado! Decirle a Armin que me perdonara, porque ya no podríamos ver el mar juntos como habíamos prometido, decirle a Mikasa cuanto lo sentía por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, me hubiera encantado pasar mas tiempo con mis compañeros del escuadrón 104, con Sasha, Connie, Christa, Jean… Aun tengo asuntos pendientes con el, si hace algo para lastimar a Armin, se que Mikasa se vengara por los dos… me hubiera encantado aprender mas del comandante Erwin y de Hanji-san.

Pero lo que más me duele es tener que dejarlo Rivaille-Heichou. No quiero decirle adiós, tampoco quiero cerrar los ojos, pero estoy tan cansado que me es imposible seguir respirando. ¿Cuántos besos me diste? ¿Cuántas caricias? ¿Cuántos te amo? Yo puedo decirte, los conté todos. Fueron hermosos recuerdos que siempre guardare en mi corazón.'-

Levi trataba de apresurarse y llegar al frente de la batalla ese lugar donde habían enviado a Eren, apretó fuertemente sus puños y frunció el seño, porque tenían que mandarlo ahí ¿No se supone que estaban protegiendo al mocoso? ¿Por qué mandarlo directamente al frente? Erwin no supo decirle nada de la situación actual.

-¡Tsk! –Chasqueo la lengua al ver a todos esos idiotas festejando la victoria. Se paro sobre la rama de un árbol, buscando a Eren, pero las nubes de gases que provocaban los cadáveres de los titanes le limitaban la visión.

-¡EREN, RESISTE! – Reconoció la voz de la molesta hermana de Eren, y se apresuro a bajar abriéndose camino frente a la multitud que tenia delante de él. Con cada paso que daba su corazón se agitaba y latía más rápido.

-¡Apártense! – Grito.

Mikasa no se opuso cuando Rivaille la alejo de Eren, ella sabia que Eren amaba a ese hombre y no podía ser tan egoísta con su querido hermano.

-¡Eren! ¡Abre los ojos! – Rivaille intentaba mantener la calma, pero estaba completamente aterrorizado. No quería perder al niño, no quería perder al amor de su vida. No quería perderá la única persona que había logrado derretir su frio e insensible corazón.

Quería verlo sonreír y quería oírlo decir que lo amaba, con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquel brillo en sus hermosos ojos.

-Riva…ill… - intento hablar el chico.

-¡Esta bien, Eren! ¡No hables, solo mantente despierto! ¡Rápido llama a esa estúpida cuatro ojos! – Ni siquiera supo a quien le grito, porque no aparto la vista lo suficiente de Eren. Lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído aquellas palabras que tanto le gustaban a Eren.

-'¡Ahhh! ¡Esta es la numero 19, 345!' – pensó el chico, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su labios.

-¡Te amo! – volvió a repetirlo.

-'¡Y esa es la numero 19, 346!'

Rivaille acaricio su rostro con el pulgar, la piel de Eren comenzaba a perder aquella cálidas que tanto amaba.

-'Esta caricia es la numero 19,454' – Rivaille entonces se acerco lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Eren. – 'Y este beso es el numero 22, 701'

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo:

-Te amo… - Y sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse. Su corazón se detuvo. Y al mismo tiempo el de Rivaille se destrozo en mil pedazos.

...

...

Gracias al sacrificio de Eren, ni una sola persona murió y la humanidad pudo gritar a los cuatro vientos su victoria sobre los titanes, los traidores fueron puestos a disposición de la legión del reconocimiento, pero no hablarían, y días después se les encontraría muertos en sus celdas, sus razones y objetivos jamás los supo la humanidad.

...

...

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTAS DICIENDO, ERWIN? – Grito furioso el sargento.

-¡Cálmate, Rivaille! – trato de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Todos lo tratan como a un héroe, pero esta muerto! ¡Si hubiera vivido, me dices que su destino aun seria la muerte! ¿Cómo demonios me pides que me calme?

-Entiendo como te sientes.

-No, no lo sabes. Eren dio todo por proteger a esos cerdos y esos mismos cerdos le habrían matado después de obtener su victoria.

Rivaille se volvió a sentar, suspiro cansadamente, y lo único que ahora quería era regresar a la cama y seguir durmiendo. Ahora esa era la única manera de recordar a Eren, pero estaba tan enojado que creía imposible conciliar el sueño. Minutos atrás Erwin había aparecido frente a su puerta para decirle lo que los altos mandos habían estado planeando para Eren, desde el momento en que se enteraron de su poder.

Resumiendo era algo así como, utilizarlo y desecharlo.

Aun si eren no hubiera perdido la vida en la batalla, la hubiera perdido en la ejecución del ultimo titán.

-Eren… nada aquí vale la pena. – Erwin cerró sus ojos y salió de la casa del hombre.

_-Rivaille-Heichou, cuando esta batalla termine, me encantaría poder conocer el mar. Y quisiera que usted este junto a mi.- Levi no dijo nada, en su lugar le brindo un tierno y cálido beso, era una promesa y Levi cumplía sus promesas. _

_…._

_-Armin me ha dicho hoy que las lágrimas saben como el mar. – Le dijo el chico entusiasmado._

_-¿Ah? – Su taza de se te quedo a medio camino antes de volver a la mesa._

_-Rivaille-Heichou ¿Podría llorar? – El leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Eren lograban milagros, pero no en ese momento, el jamás lloraría._

_-Creo que… el que va a llorar eres tú… - Y en efecto esa noche lágrimas de placer surcaron las mejillas del niño._

_…._

_-Yo… ¿Aun soy un ser humano? _

_-¿Qué dices Eren?_

_-¡Rivaille, Rivaille! – Sus lagrimas mojaron su camisa y el sargento no tenia idea de cómo confortarlo, era la primera vez que veía a Eren tan indefenso y débil. Y eso no le gustaba. _

_Eren cerro sus ojos cuando sintió el tibio y húmedo tacto sobre sus mejillas._

_-Salado… - murmuró Rivaille y Eren sonrió._

_…. _

_-Te amo, Rivaille. – el sargento se empujo por completo dentro de Eren y sintió como este se aferraba a su espalda. Era la primera vez de Eren y quería que fuera inolvidable._

_-Yo también te amo._

Después de ese día nada se supo de Rivaille. La única pertenencia que se había llevado consigo era un par de anillos que había comprado días antes y que jamás cumplieron su propósito.

'¿Eren, quieres casarte conmigo?'

...

...

12 de Enero de XXXX. París, Francia.

El carruaje se detiene frente a una casa en particular, el lugar es hermoso con grandes jardines y un enorme portal. Del carruaje se baja un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 12 años, su cabello castaño y ojos de color verde jade hacen un buen contraste con esa cara angelical y el frágil y delicado cuerpo del menor.

No entiende que es lo que tiene que hacer allí, él quiere regresar con su madre, pero la mujer hace algunos días que se ha quedado dormida y aun no despierta.

La señorita que viene con él en el carruaje también se baja y lo toma de la mano, lo lleva consigo dentro de la casa, todo es tan elegante y grande y al parecer bastante caro.

'No debo romper nada' se dice así mismo.

-El señor pronto bajara, quiere conocerte.

-¿Quién es el señor? – Pregunta lleno de curiosidad. La mujer sonríe pero no dice nada. Y al niño no le queda otra opción más que esperar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunta de nuevo la chica y el niño se esta empezando a cansar.

-Eren. – Es la octava vez que se lo dice. Otra vez obtiene una sonrisa.

Han pasado apenas tres minutos, pero para el niño parecen horas, no le gusta ser observado por esa mujer y es demasiado estresante quedarse quieto, tiene miedo incluso de sentarse en una de esas finas y elegantes sillas y que decir del sofá. Se siente pequeño e insignificante.

Escuchan varios pasos y Eren por fin levanta la vista del suelo… sus ojos verdes se topan con un hombre de aparentemente 30 años o más, sus ojos azules y cabello rubio. Los ojos del hombre fijan su mirada en el niño y Eren siente un frió recorrerle la espalda, es familiar, una sensación bastante familiar y nostálgica.

-Eren, ¿Puedes acompañarme? – Sin decir una sola palabra, Eren avanza hacia el nombre, no pregunta como es que sabe su nombre. Suben las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, como era de esperarse la mansión es hermosa y elegante, la alfombra, las esculturas y pinturas… todo encaja a la perfección.

-Ha estado buscándote por mucho tiempo… - le escucha susurrar, Eren volteo su rostro y puede notar una extraña mueca en el hombre rubio junto a él ¿Tristeza, pena? – Seguramente estará feliz de verte.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pero el hombre no contestaba su pregunta. Segundos después llegaron frente a una puerta de color obscura hecha de madera, la perilla fue girada por el rubio y la puerta se abrió, la habitación era iluminada solamente por velas, las cortinas se encontraban recorridas para que el sol no pudiera filtrarse hacia el interior.

Había un aroma que a Eren le pareció bastante familiar, aunque no podía saber de donde.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama, que era cubierta por una fina capa de tela delgada y casi transparente.

-¿Eren? – Escucho que le llamaban, por algún extraño motivo aquella voz le hizo avanzar algunos pasos, 'Eren, Eren' sonaba tan familiar…

-Uhmm, ¿si? – Respondió.

-Siéntate. – Ordeno y Eren obedeció, del lado izquierdo de la cama había un cómodo y pequeño sofá, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la voz del hombre, pero demasiado lejos para poder ver su rostro.

Como todo niño la curiosidad de Eren salió a flote.

-Etoooo… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Se removía incomodo en la silla.

-Erwin, puedes irte. – Eren volteo a ver al hombre, ahora por lo menos sabia su nombre, estuvo tentado a decirle que no se fuera, estaba realmente confundido y quería saber que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Puedo irme yo también? – No recibió respuesta.

-A partir de hoy vivirás aquí. Ya he hecho los arreglos en el orfanato.

Antes de poder decir algo, la señorita que anteriormente le había traído a esa mansión ingreso a la habitación y lo tomo de la mano para salir del cuarto.

Le dieron ropas nuevas y bastantes caras, le dieron también una habitación y muchos juguetes, le daban de comer y pasados algunos días también comenzaron a enseñarle, escribir y leer, sumar, restar, multiplicar…

Pero el hombre dentro de la habitación nunca salía, ni siquiera para comer y por alguna extraña razón Eren siempre era llevado a esa habitación una vez por semana. Al principio le era incomodo y no se quedaba mucho tiempo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó darse cuenta que el hombre era bastante amable.

-¿Qué lee? – Pregunto curioso, Eren ya había terminado de contarle todo lo que había hecho durante la semana, algo que le gustaba a Eren de esa persona es que lo escuchaba y Eren era por naturaleza alguien muy hablador, pero ese hombre ni una sola vez se quejo o le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Un libro aburrido. – Eren escucho como cerraba el libro de golpe.

-¿Entonces quiere que le lea yo un libro interesante?

-¿De que trata? – Pregunto, algo en su interior ya sabia que es lo que el niño contestaría.

-¡El mar! – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Puedo decirle a Erwin que te lleve si deseas ir, Eren.

-¿De verdad? – Sus ojos se iluminaron y tuvo el pequeño impulso de salir corriendo y abrazar a ese hombre, desde que era un niño y no sabia exactamente porque, Eren había tenido un gran anhelo por conocer el mar, pero obviamente sin dinero nada podía hacer. – Yo quiero ir… pero quiero ir con usted.

Algo dentro del pecho de aquel hombre se removió, él también lo deseaba, pero era algo simplemente imposible. Lo sabia, él lo sabía más que nadie.

-Entonces, cuando crezcas un poco más iremos juntos. –También sabia que una promesa era fácil de decir y que así de fácil se podía romper.

...

...

3 años después.

Eren se había quedado dormido en el sofá que desde hacia varios días era su cama, no quería apartarse de aquel hombre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cuestiono por el nombre de esa persona.

Quería saberlo, quería tener un nombre para llamarlo.

Nunca lo sospecho, tampoco le pregunto la razón del porque no salía de la habitación. Y en ese instante se sintió un idiota. Erwin era el medico personal de ese hombre, Erwin jamás salía y le hacia visitas constantes, le daba muchas medicinas y los últimos meces antes de que su condición empeorara Erwin le limitaba el tiempo para verlo.

Pero Eren era egoísta y muchas veces se escabullía en las noches, a veces se quedaba hasta que se dormía otras le leía cuentos que a el le parecían interesantes.

-Eren… - Escucho el llamado de Erwin.

-¿Cómo esta? – se apresuro a preguntar por la condición del hombre.

-Lo siento mucho…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y negó varias veces con la cabeza…

-¡No, no, no! ¡El no pudo haber muerto! ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Dijo que iría conmigo a ver el mar! – El llanto no paraba y su dolor aumentaba, era inexplicable la sensación que tenia, un vació enorme y un profundo dolor. -¡Por favor, dime que es mentira!

Erwin solo aparta la mirada. Incluso en esta vida tampoco fueron felices.

...

_-Levi ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? – Le cuestiono el hombre rubio._

_-¿Para que? Eren no recuerda nada… _

_-Pero te ama._

_-Lo sé y es por eso que no le diré nada. – Su vista entonces viajo hacia el niño que dormía en aquel sofá, sonrió divertido al ver la extraña posición que había tomado. _

_-Tampoco le dirás sobre tu enfermedad. – Levi negó. – A este paso, Levi… _

_-Lo sé ya no me queda mucho tiempo. – Sus manos querían tocar de nuevo esa piel, quería besarle y volver a sentir esa calidez y dulzura. _

_Con esfuerzo se levanto de la cama, Erwin le ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde se encontraba Eren, se atrevió por primera vez a tocarlo y sonrió satisfecho al sentir esa calidez que emanaba Eren, estaba vivo y era feliz. Aunque no pudieron estar juntos en esa nueva vida, Levi se alegro de volver a verlo, se alegro de hacerlo feliz. _

_En esta vida Eren podía vivir feliz sin la carga tan grande que significaba ser la 'Esperanza de la humanidad' y eso era suficiente para él. _

Ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro o conocer su nombre, Erwin no quiso decírselo, así como los demás empleados tampoco dijeron nada. Todo aquello que le perteneció se dejo bajo llave en su habitación.

...

...

-Sabes, hoy he podido resolver ese problema de matemáticas ¿Te acuerdas, ese que ya te había mencionado? Erwin me ha felicitado. – Eren seguía hablando, ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos sentado frente a la lapida, la cual estaba completamente en blanco. Dos veces por semana Eren iba a visitarla y le contaba las cosas que había estado haciendo. Aquel vació no parecía querer irse, tampoco el dolor. – Han pasado ya nueve meses…

-¿Eren? – Escucho que le llamaban, no reconoció aquella voz.

Aparto su vista de la tumba y miro hacia arriba, una mujer de cabello rojo y con lentes estaba frente a él.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo ataco, no sabia porque y no quería contarle a nadie, pero desde hace tiempo esos dolores se presentaban y extrañamente se hacían mas intensos cada vez que pensaba en lo familiar y nostálgica que era la voz de aquel hombre, tenia la sensación de haberla escuchado antes.

-Soy Hanji Zoe… ¿No me recuerdas? – La mujer sonrió.

Su espalda recta y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, la mano derecha sobre su pecho justo el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón y su mano izquierda en la espalda.

-¡Waaa! ¡Que nostalgia, hace mucho que no lo hacia!

Eren se quedo en completo silencio, aquel saludo…

_'Bienvenido al escuadrón de reconocimiento' _

_' ¿Me tienes miedo?'_

-¿Quién… quien eres tú?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡No me digas que Levi no te ha hablado de mí!?

-¿Levi?

_'Rivaille-Heichou'_

_`Mocoso'_

_'Mocoso, mas te vale que la habitación este impecable'_

_'Tú no eres un monstruo, solo eres un mocoso'_

_'Te amo, Rivaille'_

_'Yo también'_

_'Heichou.'_

_'Eren.'_

Fue como una descarga eléctrica lo que sintió cuando miles de imágenes taladraron su cerebro, un mundo limitado por muros, titanes, soldados, muerte. El odio que sintió cuando vio a uno de esos malditos titanes quitarle a su madre, recordó a Mikasa, Armin… el escuadrón 104, a Hanji-san y al capitán Erwin.

-Rivaille-Heichou… - lo más doloroso fue recordar a Levi… Eren se había enamorado de Levi aun sin saber nada de ese pasado. Y cuando por fin comprendió lo que sucedía en ese instante, las lágrimas silenciosas se volvieron un llanto estridente. -¡Noooooo! ¡No, no, no! ¡Heichou, no quiero quedarme solo!

-Eren cálmate… - intento tranquilizarlo Hanji.

-¡Prometiste que veríamos el mar juntos! ¡Heichou, te amo! ¡No de nuevo, no quiero estar sin ti de nuevo…! ¡Heichou, Rivaille-Heichou! – Se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro, ahora comprendía porque se sentía tan vació y porque se sentía tan nostálgico estando con 'esa persona'.

Comprendió que nada podría llenar ese vació y que permanecería así por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**...**

**Holis…. No me maten, se que debería estar actualizando mi otra historia (¿Gemelos?) pero es que esto me vino de la nada XD y si como vieron será una historia muuuuy triste (al menos eso planeo).**

**Además tengo un pequeño problema con mi otra historia, pero espero poder actualizar a más tardar el viernes.**

**Ahora si ¿que les pareció, se merece un comentario? **


	2. Hana no Miyako De

Aclaraciones, este capitulo es una adaptación del manga 'Hana no Miyako De' del mangaka: Rihito Takarai.

RiRen por supuesto.

Para quien no entienda muy bien el hilo de este nuevo proyecto lo explicare, cada historia será auto conclusiva, serán drabbles, one-shot o en su caso two-shots. Ninguna historia tendrá continuación.

Por cierto, si buscas finales felices… este lugar no es para ti.

_Hana no Miyako de. –_ Pensamientos o narración de Rivaille.

* * *

HANA NO MIYAKO DE

12 de Noviembre de XXXX

-¡Rivaille-Sama! – Se acerco una mujer al hombre, Rivaille dejo de ver el esplendoroso jardín frente a el, para voltear y ver como Misaki se acercaba apurada. – Es tarde, Rivaille-Sama. El desayuno esta casi listo.

Rivaille termino de abrochar su camisa y camino junto a la mujer, al pasar junto a la ventana que daba al comedor de la casa observo a su padre bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico, Rivaille chasqueo la lengua.

-Como pensaba, no tengo hambre, me voy o llegare tarde a la universidad.

-Pero… sus cosas…

-No las necesito. – sin más, se alejo caminando.

….

-Bien, ya que todos aquí son desconocidos ¿Por qué no se presentan? – El profesor acomodo sus gafas – Empecemos por la derecha.

-Me llamo Eren Jaegar, - el chico comenzó a hablar. – Me decidí por esta universidad tras leer los trabajos de Rihito-sensei (1). Quiero estudiar principalmente en el campo de la agricultura como el lo hizo.

El chico termino de hablar bajo la atenta mirada de Rivaille, después de el siguieron varios mas, hasta que por fin fue su turno.

-Me llamo Rivaille, respecto al campo que quiero estudiar, no tengo uno en particular aun. – no dijo ni una palabra más, así que de inmediato el profesor siguió hablando.

-¿Qué no es ese el segundo hijo de la clínica R&L? – Comenzaron a murmurar detrás de él. -¿Por qué el hijo de un medico esta estudiando agricultura?

-Es por que su hermano es el único que heredara la clínica, dicen que es un genio en ese campo. – Rivaille ya esta mas que acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

….

-¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? – Rivaille se detuvo a medio camino, la voz de Eren hablándole.

-Está bien. – Dijo con su rostro impasible.

-Pero tú ¿No hiciste el examen a esta escuela por tu propia cuenta?

-Déjalo así. – Eren se apresuro a llegar junto a él.

-No me parece bien que digan ese tipo de cosas sin conocerte.

Rivaille frunció el seño, un enojo casi imperceptible.

_Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas, esas casuales palabras… me lastimas._

-Pero es verdad, ni mi padre ni mi hermano tienen expectativas en mí. Nos vemos. – No tenia caso seguir torturándose.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Tan pronto la escuela termina y ya vas a perder el tiempo!

-Lo mismo va para ti, ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que estar sermoneándome? – Aquel comentario irrito al castaño. – O quizás… ¿Quieres venir a divertirte con migo? –Rivaille retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar junto a Eren, después se acerco lo suficientemente para poner su mano sobre el hombro del chico. –Seguramente serás el favorito de la Geisha. (2) – Eren se aparto rápidamente del contacto de Rivaille, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y una expresión de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. -¿Es desagradable cuando te toco?

-No… no es eso… - Movió la cabeza lentamente.

-Nos vemos.

Eren tomo entre con su mano izquierda la mano derecha. De verdad que no había sido esa su intención. Simplemente tenía miedo, miedo de que Rivaille se diera cuenta.

_A veces el destino es bastante injusto. ¿Pero quien soy yo para quejarme?_

_Lo conocí en la primavera de hace ya varios años, cuando tenia diez para ser exactos. Nuestra casa es grande y nuestro jardín lo es aun más, con varias especies de flores, arboles y plantas._

_Y como las abejas atraídas por la miel, él se sintió atraído por el jardín._

_Todos los días veía a un niño observar nuestro jardín desde el otro lado de la verja._

-¿Qué buscas aquí? - El chiquillo se asusto por la voz que le llamo la atención, volteo el cuerpo bruscamente ocasionando que su cara diera duro contra el suelo.

-¡Owwww, que dolor! – Sus ojos ligeramente húmedos por las lágrimas que retenía.

-¿Eres tonto? – Pregunto, entonces el niño levanto la vista.

-¡Lo siento! – intento levantarse y salir corriendo a cualquier dirección, pero su naturaleza torpe y un pequeño dolor en el pie derecho, le hizo caer de nuevo. Fue entonces que escucho la risa de la persona que estaba junto a él, frunció el seño y su rostro se pinto de rojo.

-¡Definitivamente, eres un tonto! – Iba a replicar, claro que lo iba a hacer. Pero de pronto se sintió ligero, ese… ¿Niño? ¡Si! Era un niño de al parecer su misma edad, aunque no podría asegurarlo por su estatura, era mas alto que él. Suspiro, al parecer esa era la historia de su vida. Aunque su madre le asegurara que no debía preocuparse, aun estaba creciendo. Pero de verdad que poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de crecer más.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en estupideces ¿Por qué ese niño lo cargaba?

-¡Estoy bien, puedes bajarme! – Dijo sonrojado.

-No, no lo estas. – respondió. Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, Verde esmeralda vs Verde oliva.

-¿Co-como te llamas? – Desvió su vista e intento comenzar una charla con ese niño.

-Rivaille. – El chico sonrió triunfante, él había ganado el improvisado duelo de miradas.

-Yo me llamo Eren… y de verdad puedes bajarme. – Se movió incomodo entre los brazos de Rivaille.

-Te has torcido el pie. – Declaro seriamente.

-¡No es verdad! – De pronto el chico lo bajo, y cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo recayó en sus pies, se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía en el pie derecho.

-Ves, te lo dije. – De nuevo se sintió apenado y bajo la mirada escondiéndola tras el flequillo castaño.

-Vamos, mi padre puede curarte. – Suavizo su voz y le tendió la mano amablemente. – Es doctor.

-Gracias… - Tomo la mano tendida amablemente, de nuevo se sintió ligero. No dijo nada, ni siquiera comento lo incomodo que se sentía al ser cargado de aquella manera, según tenia entendido solo a las mujeres se les cargaba así. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando que nadie les viera, pero u suave aroma le hizo abrirlos y al hacerlo, la vergüenza y el dolor desaparecieron. El mundo de colores y aromas frente a él, eran suficientes como para hacerle olvidar…

-¿Tu vives aquí? – Pregunto, era el mismo jardín que anteriormente estaba observando y por el cual había obtenido una torcedura, pero poco le importaba eso a esas alturas.

-Si. – Respondió sin emoción alguna.

-¿Quién cuida del jardín?

-El jardinero, para eso se le paga ¿No? – Eren sonrió, era evidente que personas con tan alto nivel social no le prestarían atención a cosas tan 'insignificantes'.

-Solo adornos… - Susurro y su cara se entristeció. A Eren le encantaban las flores, seguramente había sido influencia de su madre o quizás no, porque él no la conoció, murió dos años después de que el naciera. Pero su padre y sus abuelos le hablan acerca de ella, le decían cuanto su madre amaba las flores.

-Ven… - con cuidado lo bajo y los pies de Eren tocaron el césped, cuidadoso de no depositar su peso en el pie lastimado, se sentó en una esquina donde no estorbara la salida o entrada de la casa. – Espérame aquí. – Eren asintió. Había sido realmente afortunado al no tener que entrar a la casa, el prefería la vista del jardín.

A lo lejos vio al que seguramente era el jardinero regando las flores, lo vio inclinarse y acariciar una flor, el hombre sonreía mientras seguía con su labor, se veía feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo.

-'Quizás pueda pedirle permiso para venir otro día' – Pensó Eren.

-¡Hey! – Llamaron su atención y su corazón dio un salto, esa no era la voz del niño que lo había traído… ¿Qué tal si pensaban que era un ladrón? -¿Tu eres Eren?

-Si.

-Vamos, te llevare con mi padre, Rivaille ha tenido que volver a sus clases. Por cierto yo soy Erwin y soy su hermano mayor. – Se fijo con atención en la apariencia del chico, era por lo menos siete años mayor que él y mucho más alto, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules… no se parecía en nada a Rivaille.

-Es porque somos medios hermanos. – Eren se sonrojo ¿Esa persona había adivinado sus pensamientos? – Deberías de controlar ese hábito de decir lo que piensas. – El rubio se burlo del sonrojo del pequeño.

….

Por cuatro semanas Eren estuvo recluido en su casa, al principio le pareció genial la idea de no ir a clases o ayudar con el mantenimiento de la casa, pero esas ideas se esfumaron a los dos días, Eren era por naturaleza hiperactivo y estar todo el día en cama no le agradaba mucho.

Al sexto día Eren pensaba que moriría de aburrimiento, ni siquiera estaban sus abuelos, Eren quería por lo menos hablar con alguien, entonces varios golpes en la ventana de su habitación llamaron su atención, con ayuda de las muletas se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

Con mucho cuidado y un poco de esfuerzo la abrió, en el momento justo cuando una bellota voló de la nada y golpeo su rostro. El susto más su fractura más su torpeza natural, daban como resultado una caída bastante estruendosa.

-¿Realmente eres un tonto? – De nuevo aquella voz, la de Rivaille…

-¡L-lo siento tanto, por favor discúlpame por los problemas que te he ocasionado!

-¡¿Por qué hablas tan educadamente?! – Su seño se frunció.

-Mis abuelos me han dicho lo importante y prestigiosa que es su familia. –Pero a Eren eso poco le importaba, pero no quería arrastrar a su familia en ningún problema con dicha gente.

-Los importantes son mi padre y hermano. Así que no tienes porque seguir hablándome de esa forma. – Y de nuevo Eren vio como Rivaille le tendía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Eren sonrió.

….

-Ven. – Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo por detrás del patio, le había pedido al jardinero que dejara la puerta trasera abierta.

-¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? Yo solo te pedí ver las flores. – Eren ya podía caminar sin esas molestas muletas, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado si no quería mas reposo del necesario.

Algunos días Rivaille le visitaba y eso ayudaba a controlar su aburrimiento. Ese día le había pedido especialmente que le dejara ver de nuevo el jardín, ahora que ya podía caminar.

-A mi padre no le gusta que extraños estén en casa. – Respondió la duda del chico.

-Entiendo.- Caminaron un rato más en silencio y al final de la entrada la luz resplandeciente, el sol los esperaba, Eren aparto varias ramitas que nublaban su vista y cuando su mirada se poso en toda el esplendido paisaje sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Hay muchas flores que nunca había visto! Son bonitas, realmente muy bonitas… -Sonrió realmente agradecido con Rivaille por dejarle ver ese paisaje, Rivaille se quedo mudo ante la hermosa sonrisa de Eren.

-Ya… ya veo. – Desvió la mirada, con un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

_Si pienso en ello, quizás desde esa ocasión yo ya… _

_me había enamorado de él._

-¡De verdad muchas gracias!

-Te dije que esta bien si dejas de usar el keigo (3).

-De acuerdo.

-¡Rivaille-sama! – ambos escucharon el llamado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es Misaki!

-¿Misaki? – Pregunto siguiendo a Rivaille.

-Es mi maestra y la persona que cuida de mí. Ahora estoy aprendiendo una lengua extranjera. – Eren no dijo nada, no es como si pudiera decir algo. – Regresa por donde entramos, es fácil y no te perderás.

-¡Gracias! – Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver, pero Rivaille lo tomo del brazo y le beso la mejilla derecha.

-Un saludo extranjero. – Eren toco su mejilla, sus rostro era de un intenso color rojo. - ¡Mañana juguemos de nuevo!

_Desde entonces Eren y yo nos volvimos amigos, yo aprendía del mundo de Eren, un mundo que yo no conocía y al mismo tiempo Eren desconocía por completo el mundo de donde yo venia._

_Eren era, único e irremplazable._

_Pero entonces cuando cumplí 15 años, mi padre me obligo a acompañarlo a los lugares donde el se divertía en suelos de tatami. (4)(5)_

_Y me di cuenta…_

-Rivaille-sama. – Una linda chica realmente hermosa toco el hombro de Rivaille, con gracia y elegancia la chica se sentó al lado de él. –Siempre tiene esa cara de preocupado, Rivaille-sama.

-Ah… - La chica sonrió, y con timidez deposito su mano sobre la de Rivaille.

Pero para ese momento no había ninguna chica frente a el, no pudo evitar imaginar a Eren diciendo lo que esa mujer le decía.

-¡He estado esperando un tiempo! Así que… ¿Le gustaría jugar con migo también, Rivaille-sama?

-Lo siento, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

_Que siempre había… que siempre había pensado en Eren como algo mas que un amigo cercano._

-¿Me pregunto si abre hecho algo mal? – La chica solo observaba a Rivaille caminar hacia el exterior.

-No te preocupes Petra, él aun es un niño.

….

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué? – Eren se sorprendió por la repentina confesión de su amigo.

-Desde siempre te he querido. – Rivaille afianzo mas su agarre hacia la muñeca derecha de Eren.

-No… no… brom… - Pensó que tal ves era una broma de su amigo, que quizás en cualquier minuto diría algo como '¡Tu de verdad eres tonto, por creerme!' Pero Rivaille no era así, y lo confirmo al ver en aquellos ojos, su rostro con aquella seriedad lo demostraba.

-Te quiero. – Sintió al chico temblar. Su mano cerrada se abrió por un instante.

-Lo siento… yo no pienso en ti de esa manera.

_Fue la primera vez que escuche su voz temblar, llena de dolor._

_La sensación de que el estuviera tomando también mi mano, fue, probablemente mi corazón siendo presuntuoso._

_Desde entonces Eren no diría más mi nombre._

….

-¿Seguro que esta bien? – Pregunto preocupada la encargada del negocio, Rivaille había debido demasiado. - ¡Pediré que lo lleven en auto!

-No hace falta. Caminare. –La mujer suspiro resignada.

-Petra acompáñale. – Petra asintió tímidamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Rivaille poco le importaba la compañía de la chica, pero tampoco dijo nada.

-Con cuidado, Rivaille-Sama. – la chica se encargo de tomarlo por la espalda.

-Estoy bien, no hay problema. – Pero apenas termino de hablar Rivaille tropezó.

-¡Cuidado! – se movió instintivamente hacia el frente, de modo que Rivaille cayo sobre ella, al sentir el aroma y calidez del cuerpo del hombre, las mejillas de Petra se encendieron. -¡Lo siento! –Dijo apenada.

Rivaille la tenia sujeta por los hombros, y la miro por unos instantes, Petra era una hermosa mujer, delicada y pequeña.

_Una sensación de suavidad, aroma a flores y una asombrosa fragilidad, seguramente él no es así._

_Pero aun así… hasta el día de hoy, no he conocido a nadie mas hermoso que él._

-Rivaille-sama… - la suave voz de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿Vendrá otra vez mañana?

-Igual podría. – Dijo sin pensarlo, ahora lo que quería era llegar a casa y dormir.

-Lo estaré esperando, mañana o el día siguiente. – Se quedo observándola, la mujer le sonreía felizmente, pero todo lo que Rivaille veía era a Eren.

_Tonteando con mujeres, bebiendo, siendo un completo idiota… pensé que si no le prestaba atención podría olvidarlo._

….

-_Pero trabajar tan duro para entrar a la misma universidad, incluso el mismo laboratorio ¿Cuánto me parezco a una mujer?_ – Rivaille estaba sentado en la silla recargado sobre el escritorio, estaba irritado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La puerta fue abierta y Eren entro con varios documentos en las manos.

-¿Resaca? – Pregunto.

-Migraña. – Respondió. Eren se quedo en su lugar por varios segundos, evaluando las palabras de Rivaille.

-Es sobre los aparatos, los has pedido ya. – Dijo mientras le pasaba los documentos que el traía.

-Ayer mismo lo hice. – Recibió los documentos y Eren regreso a su lugar de trabajo, Rivaille ojeo los documentos antes de desviar su vista hacia Eren.

Antes de que Eren pudiera verlo, Rivaille regreso sus ojos a los papeles frente a el dispuesto a seguir trabajando. Entonces el ruido de la silla de Eren siendo arrastrada lo sorprendió.

Eren se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué pasa? – ¿Acaso no le había creído sobre la migraña y pensaba darle un sermón sobre los problemas que traía beber, como muchas otras veces ya lo había hecho?

-Acerca de hoy… ¿Tienes planes? – pregunto con la mirada fija en el piso.

-¿Planes? – Rivaille pensó en la chica, petra si no recordaba mal. – No se si se podría decir que los tengo.

-Si no los tienes, ¿Podemos volver a casa juntos? Como antes lo hacíamos.- Eren levanto la vista por fin.

-¿Volver juntos?

-Antes solíamos volver a casa juntos, hasta el santuario.

-Es verdad, pero… - Rivaille apretó fuertemente su mano hasta convertirla en un puño.

_-Te quiero. Desde siempre te he querido._

_¿Acaso no fue Eren quien mantuvo la distancia después de eso?_

-¿Entonces eso es un no?

-¡Volvamos juntos! ¡Volvamos a casa juntos! – Eren sonrió tímidamente. Y por la mente de Rivaille una fugaz imagen de la bonita chica, pero en seguida se opaco por dos hermosos pares de ojos esmeraldas.

_Romper promesas siempre ha sido mi especialidad…_

_No creo que le importe… Seguramente no estará preocupada por mi._

….

El camino no era relativamente largo, tomaba por lo menos 10 minutos.

-En el santuario hay un pequeño festival, ya que es una rara oportunidad ¿Por qué no vamos? – Dijo, claro que no esperaba una respuesta positiva.

-¡Seria genial! Además… hay algo que quiero decirte… - Caminaron en silencio hasta el santuario, Rivaille solo tenia en la mente las palabras de Eren ¿Qué es lo que querría decirle? -No se cuanto tiempo mas podremos estar así. – murmuró Eren.

-¿Eh, dijiste algo? – Pregunto Rivaille.

-Nada. – Y una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Eren. Quien inmediatamente apresuro sus pasos para darle alcance. – Ayer…

_¡Ah! Es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… como si aquel 'Te quiero' jamás se hubiera dicho, ¿Significa que aunque no puede corresponder mis sentimientos, aun quiere ser mi amigo? Después de verme tontear con esa mujeres no podría culpar lo si piensa que mis palabras eran una broma._

_Pero eso esta bien._

_Si eso significa poder permanecer a su lado…_

-Toma, un jugo ¿Sigue siendo el sabor fresa tu favorito? – Rivaille le tendió una botella y Eren la tomo en seguida, el pequeño festival había sido mas divertido de lo que esperaba.

Ahora ambos descansaban detrás del santuario después de haber rezado y comprar un amuleto en el templo.

-¡Genial, buena fortuna! – Dijo Rivaille, después de haber desdoblado el papel. -¿Qué has sacado tu?

-No tienes por que alegrarte tanto, escuche que los amuletos de aquí siempre traen buena for...– Se quedo a medias cuando las letras de: 'Mala fortuna' aparecieron.

Rivaille no pudo contener su risa y el rostro de Eren enrojeció.

-¡No te rías! – Replico un poco enojado, más que enojado apenado.

-¡Cambiémosla! Puedes tener mi buena fortuna. – le indico mientras, tomaba la botella de jugo sabor uva y le daba un sorbo. – Así tu mala fortuna y mi buena fortuna, se anulan. – Le tendió su papel y Eren lo tomo.

-No creo que funcione de esa manera. – Le sonrió amablemente, Eren también le dio un pequeño sorbo a su jugo. Y comenzó a leer la fortuna que Rivaille le había dado, algo llamo poderosamente su atención…

'Si tienes una voluntad fuerte, recibirás ayuda de los que te rodean, el destino que te une a otro terminara, y conocerás a alguien nuevo.'

Eren apretó ese pequeño papel entre ambas manos, una pequeña punzaba en su corazón y sus ojos aguadándose por las lagrimas que contenía.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? – Rivaille se acerco hasta el chico y antes de siquiera tocarlo, Eren giro su rostro. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y una expresión de dolor y tristeza.

La botella choco contra el suelo y Rivaille no pudo moverse cuando Eren le dio un beso, fue apenas un rose, antes de darse cuenta Eren se había ido corriendo del lugar.

-Sabe a fresa… - Murmuró aun confundido.

…

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

-¡Valla, es una sorpresa que ya este levantado! – Dijo una mujer que aunque en su rostro algunas arrugas ya eran visibles, no dejaba de ser hermosa.

-Misaki-san, no se si debo ofenderme por eso. – Termino de abrochar los botones de la camisa, después con cuidado arreglo pequeños detalles en las mangas.

-Es solo que es raro verlo tan despejado en la mañana. – Dijo la mujer mientras depositaba la bandeja con té sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué recibo quejas tan temprano?

-Es solo que disfruto hacerlo, Rivaille-Sama. – Misaki le mostró una pequeña y burlona sonrisa.

Rivaille suspiro y observo como Misaki servía con elegancia el té, el aroma era suave y delicioso. Misaki derramo un toque de dorada miel en el té.

-Aquí tiene. – Le tendió la pequeña y elegante taza de fina porcelana, Rivaille la observo por unos segundos antes de tomarla entre sus manos. Vio su reflejo sobre el liquido, en su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse por lo sucedido la noche anterior. – Es un sabor ligeramente dulce que puede hacerle olvidar su fatiga. – Rivaille vio sorprendido a la mujer.

-¿Parezco cansado? – Pregunto.

-Un poco. – Misaki de nuevo le sonrió.

-Se que cuanto más alto vuele, más dolorosa será la caída. Pero aun así… simplemente no puedo parar. – Hablo mientras veía como el vapor del té se desvanecía en el aire.

-Ya veo. – Misaki se acerco al sofá y tomo la chaqueta de Rivaille, con cuidado la poso sobre su brazo derecho.

-¿Tu eras así, Misaki-san?

-Por supuesto, pienso que es mejor sufrir una dolorosa caída, antes de arrepentirte por no haberlo intentado.

-¿Es así? – Rivaille de nuevo se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_Si es mi padre, mi hermano o incluso Eren, siempre he estado huyendo._

-¿Todavía piensas eso, viendo al actual yo? – Alzo la vista para ver a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

-Si. Eso pienso. – Misaki dejo la chaqueta con cuidado sobre la cama de Rivaille y salió dejando a Rivaille en silencio y con la taza de té todavía llena entre sus manos.

_Incluso si son pequeñas, quiero tener esperanzas._

….

Durante las clases ninguno de los dos se miro o hablo, Rivaille solo esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Quería resolver sus dudas y preocupaciones, quería ser libre para poder avanzar.

Tan pronto como todos los estudiantes y maestros estuvieron fuera del salón Eren se acerco a Rivaille.

-¿Podrías por favor olvidar lo que paso anoche? No me sentía bien.

Confundido y completamente sorprendido Rivaille frunció el seño.

-No bromees. Tú jamás harías algo así, incluso estando enfermo.

-Lo siento… solo olvídalo. – Enojado Rivaille se acerco a Eren.

_Como pensaba… caer es siempre doloroso._

-¿No odias cundo te toco? ¿Por qué me besaste entonces? – Eren retrocedió varios paso hasta chocar con la pared, Rivaille estaba enojado y comprendía sus razones.

-No… no es verdad, no odio que… - Se quedo a medias cuando Rivaille lo tomo de la barbilla, Eren puso su mano sobre el pecho de Rivaille para impedirle avanzar hacia adelante. Pero Rivaille era más fuerte que él.

Se acerco lentamente, Rivaille tenia como meta los labios de Eren, pero se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, no cuando Eren temblaba de esa manera.

-¡Tsk! – Chasqueo la lengua y soltó el rostro de Eren. – Pensaba que estaría bien aunque no pudieras corresponderme, que deberíamos seguir de la misma forma que antes. –Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. – Pero fui un idiota al pensarlo, tú simplemente… ¡Lo estropeaste todo!

Eren solo se quedo quieto y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, apretó fuertemente sus puños y contuvo las lagrimas que quería derramar.

….

Era la cuarta hoja de papel que estropeaba, hoy simplemente no podía concentrarse.

-Rivaille… - Susurro suavemente mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el fugaz rose de la noche anterior y deseando que Rivaille lo hubiera besado por segunda vez… pero no podía arrepentirse su primer beso había sido con la persona que amaba.

-Eren.

El nombrado volteo hacia atrás, la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta y su abuela lo llamaba.

-La otra parte desea que tan pronto te gradúes comiencen los preparativos ¿Es demasiado pronto? –Hablo suavemente la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No, cumplieron con mi egoísta deseo de asistir a la escuela, es suficiente.-su mirada perdida sobre las hojas de papel blanco y junto a estas el amuleto de la fortuna que había intercambiado con Rivaille.

-Ya veo. Gracias.

….

Tenia su abrigo y los zapatos puestos, esa noche ira a divertirse como ninguna otra, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Eren.

_'Tú simplemente… ¡Lo estropeaste todo!'_

_No es verdad. No tengo derecho de decir eso._

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, la imagen de las chicas con las que se divertía vino a su mente, después solamente vio la imagen de Eren con aquellos dos hermosos ojos derramando lagrimas y su mirada llena de tristeza, culpa y miedo.

Había algo, algo que el todavía no comprendía.

-Rivaille-Sama, la cena esta servida. –Misaki toco la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille, la mujer escucho extrañada como Rivaille abría la puerta. Generalmente siempre le decía que cenaría en su habitación. – Rivaille-Sama ¿Dónde va a estas horas? – Pregunto cuando lo vio completamente vestido.

-Misaki-San… puede que vuelva a caerme, pero si no lo intento, mi corazón estará lleno de remordimientos. –Ni siquiera sabia porque le contaba aquellas cosas a Misaki, quizás solamente esperaba palabras de apoyo.

-Si es así, entonces no se detenga y abra esas alas para intentar volar, si sufre otra caída, por lo menos no guardara más remordimiento. – Le sonrió. Y Rivaille correspondió ese gesto con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Me voy.

….

-Ya veo, será extraño ya no verlo más por aquí, Rivaille-Sama. Pero siempre será bienvenido. – Dijo la chica con profunda tristeza y las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-Gracias. – Pero a Rivaille lo que en ese momento le importaba más era ver a Eren.

Petra entro de nuevo al edificio, antes de que Rivaille diera un paso, la chica comenzó a llorar, ella de verdad estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

_'__Si es así, entonces no se detenga y abra esas alas para intentar volar, si sufre otra caída, por lo menos no guardara más remordimiento.'_

Entonces Rivaille comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Eren.

_Yo no he escuchado algo como 'No quiero verte nunca más.'_

_Tampoco he escuchado lo que Eren quería decirme._

_Yo todavía… no he logrado comunicarle mis verdaderos sentimientos._

….

Un pequeño sonido desconcentro a Eren, con lo que le había costado despejar su mente. De nuevo otro sonido, venia de la ventana. Con calma se acerco y abrió la ventana con cuidado, precisamente justo el momento cuando una pequeña bellota golpeo su rostro.

Golpe, más susto igual a Eren cayéndose.

-¡Owww! – Se froto detrás de la espalda, tenía un pequeño dolor en esa zona.

-¡De verdad eres un idiota! – Eren levanto la vista, frente a él sentado en el borde de la ventana con una arrogante y hermosa sonrisa estaba Rivaille.

-¡Lo siento!

-Te dije que dejaras de ser formal. – Se acerco al chico sobre el piso y le tendió su mano.

-Rivaille… - Eren acepto la ayuda y segundos después estaba de pie.

-Aun ahora, amo todo de ti. – Dijo, Eren bajo la vista – Perdón, necesitaba decírtelo, aun sabiendo que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos. – Rivaille soltó la mano de Eren y el castaño la llevo hasta su pecho.

-¡… Siento! ¡Lo siento, Rivaille! –Rivaille vio hacia el piso, pequeñas gotas saladas caían sobre el.

-Lo entiendo.

-¡Porque yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti! – Ahora las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas como dos ríos desbordantes, Eren trataba desesperadamente de controlarlas pero era simplemente imposible.

-Eren… - Rivaille intento acercarse.

-Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de enamorarme de ti.

-¿Es porque ambos somos hombres? – Vio a Eren negar varias veces.

-Si me acercaba demasiado a ti, cuando tuviéramos que separarnos no podría soportarlo. – Antes de que Rivaille pudiera avanzar, Eren subió por fin su mirada. – Seria demasiado egoísta.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que separarnos? – Pregunto pero Eren no parecía querer hablar. – Entiendo. – Tomo de la muñeca al chico. – No tienes que decirlo, pero… si es verdad eso que acabas de decir… por esta vez, solo por esta vez di que me amas.

Eren desvió un momento su mirada, se derrumbaría si seguía viendo los ojos de Rivaille, tan fuertes y decididos, apretó fuertemente la mano de Rivaille.

-Te amo. Yo siempre te he amado también. – Rivaille acaricio el rostro de Eren. – Después de la guerra la familia Ackerman cuido de mi madre, y mi madre antes de morir arreglo todo para casarme con la hija de esta familia, son de una clase social superior a la mía… así que mi madre lo arreglo acorde a mis intereses. No puedo hacer nada que los deshonre.

-Eren. – El chico cerro fermente sus ojos ante el toque de Rivaille.

-Por eso… enamorarme de ti, seria demasiado egoísta.

_Es como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que quería decir, mi voz no sale._

Rivaille se encontraba de pie ahí, si poder hacer o decir nada ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Entonces sintió como Eren tomaba la mano con la que acariciaba su rostro, las mejillas de Eren estaban completamente teñidas de rojo cuando el chico dijo:

-¡Por favor, hazlo para que nunca pueda olvidarte!

….

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento golpeado contra las ventanas de la posada. Eren estaba sumamente concentrado admirando la única decoración en aquel cuarto.

-Eren… - Le llamo Rivaille y su corazón salto, sus mejillas (si es que era posible) se encendieron más y el nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo. - ¿Vas a esconderte en esa esquina por siempre?

-So-solo pensaba que esta es una flor rara. – Su voz sonaba un poco extraña.

-'Es solo un narciso' – Pensó Rivaille, el chico suspiro y camino hacia el castaño, Rivaille lo abrazo por detrás sorprendiendo a Eren.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Esper..! humm, ¡Lo siento! – Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas ardían. –Soy el que lo sugirió pero… puede que tú estés acostumbrado. – A Rivaille le parecían tiernas las acciones tan inocentes de Eren.

-No es que este acostumbrado. – Tomo del mentón el rostro de Eren y se acerco lentamente. – No podre parar incluso si me lo pides.

Fue un beso lento y suave al principio, un beso hecho para perder el miedo y nerviosismo pero que poco a poco fue subiendo en intensidad, Rivaille guiaba el beso y Eren intentaba seguirlo, era la inexperiencia y torpeza de Eren lo que volvía loco a Rivaille.

-Tú… estas más que acostumbrado a esto. – Dijo cuando Rivaille dejo sus labios.

-Sí, lo siento. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Pero te he deseado por tanto tiempo…

-Eso es un poco molesto. – Dictamino el castaño, Rivaille se sintió culpable. – Pero es un alivio. Estaríamos en problemas si ambos fuéramos nuevos es esto. – suspiro.

-idiota.

Sin mas palabras de por medio Rivaille volvió a apoderarse de los labios del castaño, Eren le dio la bienvenida entre abriéndolos para que la lengua experta de Rivaille guiara sus movimientos.

Cada sensación era nueva y estremecedora, los lugares que Rivaille tocaba, cada rose, cada caricia Eren la sentía multiplicada por mil.

Eren cerro sus ojos y se entrego por completo a Rivaille, no había nada que decir, no había arrepentimientos, por lo menos de su parte. Rivaille le tomo de la cintura y lo acerco más a él. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Rivaille luchaba contra los botones de la camisa de Eren y Eren hacia su parte con la de Rivaille.

Eren rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos, mientras Rivaille hacia más fuerte el agarre hacia la cintura de Eren. El castaño no protesto cuando la lengua del pelinegro invadió su boca, al contrario le dio paso total a ella abriendo los labios.

Rivaille sonrió internamente a aquel gesto, él no era el único que quería eso y saberlo lo hacía feliz.

El beso aun seguía, pero con pesar Rivaille tuvo que abandonar aquellos deliciosos labios. Guiando a Eren lo llevo hasta el futon extendido de aquella posada. Eren yacía en el futon recostado con un leve sonrojo y aun respiraba agitadamente por la falta de aire por el beso anterior.

Inmediatamente se volvió a apoderar de sus labios colocándose encima de él apoyándose con sus manos, Eren nuevamente recibía aquel beso sin protestar…

Rivaille lentamente desvió su camina hacia el cuello de Eren.

-¡Ahhh! – Lentamente porque no quería perderse ningún sonido entrecortado que salía de los labios de Eren Rivaille dibujaba un camino de besos sobre su pecho. -¡Ngh… Rivaille! – Eren dejo escapar un sonido.

Era tan tentador, Rivaille no sabia si Eren era consiente de que los gestos que hacia, servían solamente para despertar sus mas bajos instintos.

Pronto la ropa dejo de estorbar y Rivaille pudo admirar por completo el cuerpo de Eren, el chico era esbelto pero sus músculos eran firmes y no tan marcados, su piel era como el café con leche que a el le encantaba. Y lo que lo hipnotizaba eran esos ojos verde esmeralda, eran tan hermosos y Rivaille tenia una sensación de añoranza y melancolía cuando se veía reflejados en ellos.

-Rivaille… te amo. – Dijo Eren pare después depositar un beso sobre su pecho.

Las manos de Rivaille se dedicaron a explorar el cuerpo de Eren, como si tratara de memorizar cada pequeño rincón y Eren dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos por las caricias de Rivaille.

Los labios de Rivaille atraparon el pezón izquierdo de Eren, chupaba y mordía ligeramente esa zona, mientras le daba atención al otro pezón con los dedos. Los sonidos entre cortados que eren dejaba escapar eran deliciosos.

La erección de Rivaille choco contra la de Eren, provocando una estremecedora y placentera fricción provocando que ambos gimieran. Entonces con su mano libre, Rivaille tomo la erección de Eren y comenzó a recorrerla en toda su extensión de forma lenta.

-¡Ahhhh! – El movimiento poco a poco tenía mas fuerza Y Eren Perdía por completo la razón. –Rivaille… no… pue… ¡Ahhh!

De pronto Rivaille dejo de darle placer y Eren soltó un involuntario quejido de protesta, el pelinegro sonrió ante esa acción.

-Incluso si me lo pides, no me detendré… - Rivaille separa las piernas de Eren y se coloco entre ellas, mojo tres de sus dedos con su saliva, le dio un beso para tratar de colmarlo un poco e introdujo el primer dedo, una mueca de dolor se poso en el rostro de Eren.

-Riva… - Fue interrumpido por el beso que Rivaille le dio. Pronto se olvido del dolor en su parte baja y disfruto de las caricias que la lengua experta del pelinegro le brindaba.

El dedo permaneció inmóvil un par de minutos, mientras Eren se acostumbraba a la intrusión, minutos después comenzó a moverse en círculos. Poco después se le unió un segundo dedo y finalmente el tercero. Cuando aquello comenzaba a sentirse bien los dedos fueron retirados y Eren emitió un sonido de protesta.

-Relajate… -Susurró en su oído, sus mejillas coloradas, su cuerpo entero perlado en sudor y aquella bella expresión era algo que Rivaille jamás olvidaría.

Relajarse… era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó el castaño cuando sintió algo duro, caliente y húmedo en su entrada. El dolor de ser penetrado se entremezclaba con el placer que le brindaba Rivaille al acariciar su miembro. Poco a poco Rivaille se empujaba, tratando de no perder el control. Las ansias por entrar de una sola estocada le carcomían el alma, pero debía ser cuidadoso porque no quería lastimar a Eren.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las silenciosas lagrimas que Eren derramaba se apresuro a besar el rostro de Eren mientras repetía un 'Lo siento'.

-Lo hiciste bien, Eren. –Dijo el pelinegro cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, Rivaille quito algunos mechones que se pegaban a la frente de Eren a causa del sudor. El castaño asintió, esa sensación… se encargaría de jamás olvidarse de ella, grabaría en su memoria cada sensación de indescriptible placer, cada caricia se quedaría forjada sobre su piel, las expresiones y la voz de Rivaille serian eternas. Y definitivamente seria imposible no recordar el aroma de ese hombre.

Se movió lentamente y las estocadas comenzaban, suaves y desesperantes. Rivaille se aferro al cuerpo de Eren, quería recordar el dulce aroma que desprendía la piel del castaño y los gemidos que Eren trataba de contener al cubrir su boca con sus manos.

Pronto aquellas manos se aferraron al cuello de Rivaille, Eren rodeo la cintura de Rivaille con sus piernas invitándolo a empujarse mucho mas profundo dentro de él.

-¡Ngh! – Gruno Rivaille, la sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

– ¡Ahhhh! – gemía el castaño. Su voz impregnada en placer – ¡Rivaille, Ahhhh! – Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Rivaille– ¡Ahhh, muévete más! – Rivaille no espero ni un segundo para cumplir el deseo de Eren, varias envestidas profundas y Rivaille golpeo su próstata, haciéndole gritar de placer. -¡RIVAILLE!

Rivaille seguía golpeado ese punto que le generaba tanto placer al castaño, y Eren no pudo mas que soltar el cuello de Rivaille para volver a cubrir su boca con ambas manos. El placer era tanto que Eren dejo de pensar por unos instantes en cualquier cosa que no fuera Rivaille y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Las embestidas continuaron más fuertes certeras y profundas.

-Eren… - Fue la primera vez que Rivaille mencionaba su nombre.

-Rivaille.

Eren seguía luchando por no gritar ante el placer que Rivaille le brindaba, descubriendo su boca, las manos de Eren nuevamente abrazaron al pelinegro. Y su boca nuevamente reclamo la de Rivaille, ahogando sus gritos y gemidos dentro del beso. Salto cuando sintió la mano de Rivaille aprisionando su pene, masajeándolo.

– ¡Ahhh!

El pelinegro sonrió complacido, ante la vos tan sensual y excitante de Eren, su mano siguió subiendo y bajando, mientras embestía con fuerza, lo sentía estaba cerca de terminar y Eren no se quedaba atrás.

El primero en correrse fue Eren, mientas que el pelinegro se vino segundos después en el interior del castaño. Ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Eren respiraba agitadamente y Rivaille no pudo despegar la vista del hermoso hombre debajo suyo, las mejillas rojizas, sus hermosos ojos conteniendo lagrimas de placer, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

-¿Rivaille? – lo llamo por su nombre, entonces el pelinegro se acerco lentamente para abrazarlo fuertemente.

_'__Escapemos juntos' o 'No quiero que te vallas' todas esas frases, no pude decirlas. No soy tan infantil para decir tales cosas irresponsables._

_Pero tampoco era lo suficientemente maduro para tomar responsabilidad._

_Durante cuatro días Eren y yo nos encerramos en aquel cuarto, nos saltamos la escuela y luego fuimos sermoneados por ello._

_Aquel día, prendimos juego a un lazo que no seria olvidado en toda una vida._

_..._

_..._

_._

23 de marzo de XXXX

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y frente al templo se encontraba Rivaille. Los meses habían volado y hoy era el día.

Los pajarillos cantaban alegres y las flores de cerezo escogieron ese día para florecer en todo su esplendor.

….

Con cuidado Eren tomaba la mano de la mujer que minutos después seria su esposa, ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta la entrada del templo, donde varias personas los esperaban.

Con mucho cuidado para no caerse con su propia ropa (6) Eren tenia la vista fija en el piso, justo antes de llegar al templo un sonido extraño lo alerto, era como el crujir del papel.

Dentro de la boca de una de las estatuas de la entrada del templo, había un amuleto de la fortuna 'Buena fortuna' se leía en él y Eren sonrió.

Solo Rivaille podría haber sido. Cerró sus ojos para contener sus lágrimas y con decisión siguió caminando.

…..

La puerta de la habitación de Rivaille fue abierta, Misaki entro sin tocar porque pensó que su señor no estaría.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fueron cientos de sobres de la fortuna regados por el piso.

-¿Por qué esto esta aquí? – Se agacho y recogió uno.

-¿Misaki-san? – Escucho la voz del hombre y enseguida se puso de pie.

-¡Rivaille-Sama! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Debió haberse ido hace mucho, hoy es…!

Rivaille le quito el sobre que aun tenia en su mano.

-¡Gracias por todo Misaki-san! – Fue entonces que la mujer se dio cuenta, Rivaille vestía normalmente, el traje que le había entregado un día antes estaba sobre la cama.

-¡Aun no es demasiado tarde! – Dijo.

-Es demasiado tarde. Ya es demasiado tarde. – le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Un pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad se alojo en la mujer, con el pecho acelerado y un mal presentimiento, se apresuro a llegar hasta el armario de su joven señor, como se temía estaba completamente vacio. Así como sus cosas personales también se habían ido.

...

En esa vida, ellos dos… no volverían a verse.

….

….

* * *

(1): En el manga estaba como Miyako-sensei, simplemente lo cambie un poco, Rihito Takarai es el autor del manga.

(2): La palabra GEISHA proviene de los fonemas chinos "Gei", que quiere decir arte, habilidad, y "Sha" que significa persona. Eso es lo que representa una Geisha, una persona con la habilidad en distintas artes.

No solamente las artes fueron en crecimiento, sino también la prostitución, convirtiendo ciertos sitios en perniciosos. El shogunato de Tokugawa no vio con buenos ojos las representaciones del kabuki en el distrito de Yoshiwara, porque eran las causantes de que se hubiesen iniciado "nuevas practicas de placer". Esto motivó a su prohibición, y todo tipo de actividad de distracción fue establecida en lo que se denominó "distritos de placer". Es decir, la prostitución no fue prohibida sino confinada a estos sitios, y bajo el control del gobierno.

(3): El Keigo es un conjunto de reglas y pautas que deben seguirse en el idioma Japonés para poder referirse apropiadamente a una persona considerada superior o a una persona que goza de cierta distinción a nivel social.

(4): En esas zonas de placer, como eran llamadas, surgieron numerosa Ochayas, que son las casas de té donde las Geishas atienden a sus clientes y es a lo que Rivaille hace referencia.

(5): El tatami es una especie de tapete grueso confeccionado en base a fibra de arroz.

(6): El novio al igual que la novia lleva un kimono para la ceremonia de la boda. Viste un kimono que es una pieza formal e integral que tiene el escudo de la familia en la parte delantera y trasera. Este kimono se mete en pantalones sueltos y se usa con un abrigo. El traje es típicamente negro, pero puede ser púrpura, marrón o azul marino entre otros colores, dependiendo de las preferencias personales.

¿Reviews?


	3. Llanto

...

* * *

**Llanto.**

**03 de Abril de XXXX**

El pequeño dibujaba sobre varias hojas en blanco regadas por todo el piso, tenia varios lápices de colores.

Apenas tenia 6 años de edad y ya escribe y lee perfectamente, su madre se sentía orgulloso de él y eso le hacia sentir feliz. Pero seguía habiendo algo que estaba incompleto.

-Eres una total mentirosa. – Exclamo su madre.

-¡Es verdad! – Comento de nuevo la mujer que él no conocía o quizás si, pero no lo recordaba.

-Realmente una extraña situación– comento su madre divertida. – Y extrañamente solo te ocurren a ti. – Escucho a su madre hablando, ese día estaba reunida con alguna de sus amigas, las dos tomaban té mientras se actualizaban en cuanto a noticias nuevas se referían.

Mientras él pequeño tomo una nueva hoja en blanco e hizo algunos rayones con el lápiz amarillo, ese día estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a su madre que dibujaba muy bien. Su maestra ya le había dado algunos elogios así que esperaba que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

-Escuchaste lo que paso… – La mujer de hermosos ojos azules bebió de su taza. El niño entonces tomo otro color, rojo.

-¿Con que? – Ahora la madre del pequeño niño tomo la taza de té entre sus manos.

-La familia Jaeger… Ayer por la tarde Carla sufrió un aborto. – Entonces el pequeño pelinegro soltó los colores que tenia en la mano. – Es realmente terrible, la mujer esta desecha, incluso ya había elegido un nombre para el niño… - Su corazón dio un salto y sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. – Eren Jaeger.

Y su llanto se escucho por toda la habitación, su madre corre al lado del niño.

-¿Rivaille, que sucede? – Pregunta preocupada por el llanto.

Rivaille no puede parar de llorar, un enorme dolor instalado en su pecho, una extraña sensación de miedo, tiene miedo de vivir nuevamente una vida donde Eren no existe. Se siente solo, porque no pudo ni siquiera conocerlo.

Rivaille tiene apenas seis años y no comprende de donde o porque tiene esa clase de pensamientos y sentimientos, lo único que sabe es que de nuevo, no tendrá un _final feliz._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tome la idea de un mini-doujin, solo que la pareja eran Marco y Jean.**

**Y como dije, no esperen finales felices.**


	4. Libros y Amor

**Libros y Amor.**

**30 Junio de XXXX**

Como todos los días se disponía ha abrir la librería. Era demasiado estricto, así que se levantaba mucho más temprano para llegar y acomodar el desorden del día anterior, barría y sacudía los estantes donde los libros estaban acomodados por nombre, tema o autor.

Después iba a la habitación trasera, allí había una pequeña mesa, un sofá bastante cómodo, una estantería donde había utensilios, lo más básico, vasos, platos, cucharas y una tetera, para esas raras ocasiones cuando al hombre se le antojaba prepararse un té o un café en la pequeña estufa que ahí había. Limpiaría un poco y todo quedaría listo.

No tenía empleados y no los necesitaba, la biblioteca no era demasiado grande, aunque él se enorgullecía de tener más libros que cualquier otra del pueblo.

Así, en punto de las 7:15 de la mañana ya todo estaba listo para voltear aquel pequeño letrero en la entrada principal 'Close' se cambiaba a 'OPEN' .

Ese día especialmente era como cualquier otro, los mismos clientes, buscar un libro, acomodar los libros en su lugar. Como odiaba que las personas dejaran el libro en cualquier lado solamente por no querer buscar el lugar al que pertenecía el libro.

Las secciones están marcadas correctamente, incluso se había dado a la tarea de poner una pequeña nota al frente del libro donde escribía en que pasillo y estante debía ir.

Suspiro y sin más, se dirigió al pasillo tres, estantería dos. Allí es donde ese libro tenia que ir, entonces que hacia entre los libros de física…

-_Escarlatina_ de Stefan Zweig (1). – Murmuró, después de algunos segundos dejo el libro en su lugar.

Entonces escucho la campana que anunciaba un nuevo lector.

-Bienvenido. – Dijo con voz monótona, mientras se acercaba a su pequeño sitio personal, era una pequeña mesa llena de algunos libros, documentos, hojas de papel y algunas plumas. Desde ahí podía observar perfectamente a sus clientes, y vigilaba la puerta principal.

-Buenos días… - Hablo con un peculiar tono tímido.

-Buenos días. – Contesto, entonces enfoco su vista en su nuevo cliente y literalmente era nuevo, ya que jamás lo había visto.

-¿Puedo entrar y ver si me interesa algo para leer? – Pregunto. Un chico que ni aparentaba más de 15 años. Asintió y el niño sonrió alegremente. - ¡Gracias!

El resto del día aquel niño estuvo sentado en una de las sillas que había en el sitio. Devoraba libro tras libro, de ves en cuando su mirada se desviaba al escuchar una pequeña risa.

-Es hora de cerrar.- Saco al pequeño de su lectura, el niño dio un salto en su lugar para después ver al hombre con verdadera confusión, desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda y comprobó que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos.

-¡Oh, lo siento! – Cerró el libro que leía con tanta concentración y se perdió en los estantes, después volvió sonriendo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que aquél niño había devuelto el libro.

-Puedes llevarte los libros que gustes. Solo necesitas llenar un formulario.

-¿Puedo venir de nuevo mañana? – Frunció el seño ¿Acaso lo había ignorado por completo?

-Puedes venir cuando gustes. –Aun así respondió.

Entonces el pequeño sonido de las campanas se escucho, suspiro suavemente y se dispuso a cerrar, debía llegar pronto a casa, hoy llegaba un nuevo libro que había esperado por algunos meses ya.

…

¿Por qué? se preguntaba, porque ese niño venia todos los días (Excepto los domingos, porque era el día que cerraba) no es que le molestara… el chiquillo era respetuoso con las personas y los libros, los devolvía a su lugar correcto. Le causaba gracia verlo bufar cuando veía que alguien dejaba botado un libro, el pequeño tomaba esos libros y de inmediato se ponía a buscar su sección correcta.

No hablaba mucho con nadie y solo se sentaba en alguna esquina a leer, se iba solo cuando le avisaba que era hora de cerrar. Con una enorme sonrisa y con un '¿Puedo volver mañana?' el solo contestaba un seco 'si'.

Dos semanas y aun no sabia nada del niño. Pero comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con la presencia del pequeño, su pequeña risa disimulada, su sonrisa cada vez que le respondía aquel seco 'si', su actitud aniñada, su voz y aquel sentimiento de nostalgia que le producía.

Aun así se mantuvo distante, lo único que había logrado averiguar del chico era su nombre… Se llamaba Eren, se lo había escuchado decir a Armin Arlet, un muy buen cliente, el chico de cabello rubio se había hecho amigo del mocoso.

….

Los meses pasaron mucho mas rápido de lo que el esperaba, las vacaciones de verano terminaron y con ello las visitas diarias de aquel mocoso a la biblioteca, al parecer Eren se había mudado a ese pueblo gracias a que tenia parientes en este lugar.

Dio un gran suspiro, entre sus manos el libro que había ansiado leer desde que se anunciara su publicación, se titulaba 'Amor' un titulo simple, pero que a él le encantaba, era de su autor favorito 'Erwin Smith' que había creado un mundo para esa historia… Además era atrevido al contar la historia de amor entre dos hombres. Pero aun así las ventas subían como la espuma, y es que la historia era fascinante y atractiva, llena de acción, se centraba en un mundo ficticio en donde existían los titanes, la extinción de la humanidad… y el amor que surgía en esa época de guerra e inseguridad, cada día teniendo que sobrevivir a base de grandes sacrificios.

-Rivaille-Heicho ¿Eh? – El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, otra cosa mas interesante todavía eran los nombres de los personajes… -Es extraño.

La campana soñó y Rivaille aparto la mirada del libro. Allí de nuevo aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Qué libro necesitamos, Armin?

-Déjame ver, estoy seguro que lo apunte en mi cuaderno.

Rivaille aparto su vista antes de que pudieran notar que los observaba.

Rivaille se olvido de guardar el libro y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, su café debería estar listo pronto. Así que viendo que no había mas clientes además de esos dos mocosos y que seguramente tardarían en ir y buscar algo (Rivaille casi se rio al ver la cara de confusión de Eren ¿Cómo era posible que toda esa montaña de cosas pudieran siquiera entrar en el bolso de Armin?) se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en la habitación trasera, escucho un pequeño grito, se giro instintivamente y al hacerlo sudo frio… Eren sostenía entre sus manos el libro que Rivaille leía.

Era cierto que el libro vendía como la espuma, pero casi el 99.99% de los compradores eran anónimos… y Rivaille no esta muy orgulloso de pertenecer a ese 99.99%.

-Este libro ¡Estuve buscándolo en todas partes! – El mocoso lo acogió entre su pecho y lo abrazo, algo que a Rivaille e incluido Armin les pareció raro.

-Lo siento, ese libro no esta a la venta, ni es parte de la biblioteca. – Se acerco Rivaille.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto con profunda tristeza. Rivaille solamente asintió.

Eren depósito el libro en su lugar y con una triste mirada y un caminar lento regreso hacia donde se encontraba Armin.

Armin tenía las mejillas coloradas y reprendió al chico.

...

**Tres años después.**

Entre sus manos Rivaille sostenía un sobre, dentro una carta que le indicaba el deseo de 'alguien' de comprar la biblioteca. Rivaille suspiro fastidiado ¿Cuántas había recibido ese año?

-44 -. Esa persona era en verdad molesta, Rivaille no vendería.

Levanto la vista y allí se encontró con la razón de no querer vender, Eren…

El chico era malditamente adorable, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de el? Si lo veía casi diario desde hace ya más de 3 años, escuchaba su voz y su sonrisa, anhelaba ver aquellos ojos llenos de vida y alegres.

Si vendía la biblioteca que era el único lugar donde podría encontrarlo ¿Qué demonios haría después? Rivaille se sentía estúpido e idiota… parecía un acosador y aquello no le gustaba para nada, sabia lo patético que era, Hanji ya se lo había hecho ver.

'Solo eres un hombre gay y te gusta un niño al que por cierto le llevas 15 años'

Esa estúpida cuatro ojos.

Pero en simples palabras era verdad, Rivaille no era cobarde pero si era realista. No podía ir y decirle al mocoso que muy probablemente le gustaba. Seguramente mas tarde ese mismo día estaría encerrado en la cárcel.

-Disculpe… - Rivaille dejo su mundo y volvió a la realidad, frente a el un adorable y tierno cachorro. – ¿Todavía tiene ese libro?

-¿Qué libro?

-Amor de… -Pero Rivaille no lo dejo continuar.

-Si. – Estúpido, se golpeo mentalmente.

Lo vio removerse incomodo, jugando con sus dedos, Rivaille desvió su mirada hacia el área donde se encontraban las mesas… la montaña de libros que antes estaban ahí, ahora habían desaparecido, Eren había elegido estudiar medicina y Rivaille inconscientemente había enfocado el contenido de la biblioteca en ese ámbito.

-Me gustaría… - Sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable color carmesí, aquella expresión de timidez, su voz suave y dulce… despertaba el instinto cazador del pelinegro.

-Habla. – Sonó enojado y Eren dio un pequeño salto.

-Podría prestármelo…

Rivaille tardo en entender el contexto de aquellas dos palabras juntas.

-¿Para que necesitas tú un libro así?

-Mamá jamás me dejaría comprarlo y a mi papá estoy seguro que le daría un infarto si le digo que me lo compre. – Sonrió tiernamente al decir esas palabras. Eren desvió su vista, no odiaba a sus padres, pero ellos si a él, desde que les había confesado que le gustan los chicos.

Algo dentro de aquella mirada despertó en Rivaille un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza. Por desgracia Rivaille la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Espera un segundo. – Dijo y saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, se giro y camino hacia la habitación trasera, Eren se quedo esperando obedientemente. Después de algunos minutos Rivaille traía consigo un libro. – Toma.

Eren lo recibió gustosamente y tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¡Gracias! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! – Se inclino repetidas veces. Y Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Solo no lo maltrates. – Eren levanto su vista en el momento justo cuando Rivaille sonreía y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un lindo carmín.

-Lo prometo.

….

Rivaille decidió que ese día no abriría, estaba demasiado irritado como para lidiar con más personas. ¿La razón? Se sentía engañado y usado… si sonaba como un marica, pero al fin y al cabo era uno ¿No?

Desde el día en que le presto aquel libro a Eren, no lo había vuelto a ver… tres semanas enteras sin saber nada del mocoso adorable o del libro que Rivaille tanto atesoraba. Y otra razón mas era la montaña de cartas que ahora tenia sobre su mesa, esas cartas habían pasado de advertencias amables a amenazas.

Lo mejor era no tomarlas en cuenta, si seguían con eso Rivaille iría a la comisaria.

Su mente voló hacia ese pequeño mocoso que lo tenia loco, miro sus manos ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? ¿Tocar su piel? ¿Qué sensaciones tendría al tocar su cabello? ¿Era tan suave como se imaginaba? Su corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba en ello… Rivaille sabia que había cosas que no se podían conseguir y que era mejor simplemente olvidarse de ellas, pero era jodidamente imposible olvidar al mocoso.

Una agradable y al mismo tiempo nostálgica sensación se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a Eren.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de la nube de pensamientos.

-¡Buenas noches! – El pelinegro frunció el seño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso hay algún libro que quieras? – El rubio negó. Rivaille le había dado su dirección al mocoso rubio, solamente porque este era su mejor cliente.

-Eren me pidió que le entregara esto. – Armin le tendió un paquete, por la forma de este Rivaille supo de inmediato que era un libro.

….

¿Qué significaba esto? Rivaille desvió su mirada hacia el paquete y frunció el seño… ¿Por qué no había ido Eren? ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, eso no era posible, Armin estaba demasiado tranquilo…

-¡Estúpido! – Se dijo así mismo. - ¿Qué esperabas, una confesión de amor?

Miro el reloj, este marcaba las 10:59 p.m. demasiado noche para salir, pero a Rivaille poco le importo esto, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves y salió a tomar un poco de aire.

Camino varias cuadras y termino cerca del pequeño parque del pueblo, algunos columpios, pasamanos, resbaladillas y un gran bosque. Sus pasos eran lentos y se permitió dejarse llevar por ellos. La brisa de la noche era refrescante y el sonido de los grillos era lo único que escuchaba. Se sentía estúpido, pero aun así tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos y decidió volver a casa, quizás unas pequeñas vacaciones fuera del pueblo le servirían, con ese pensamiento en mente se giro.

-¡Nhg…! – Un hombre, había chocado con el en la oscuridad de la noche, vestía completamente de negro, el pelinegro sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado derecho, después un pequeño hilo de sangre descendía de su boca recorriendo su barbilla y muriendo en la ropa de su atacante.

El de negro ejerció mas fuerza en el cuchillo para que entrara mas profundo, después con fuerza lo retiro y se fue de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo intentando pasar desapercibido, aunque esa tarea le resulto bastante fácil, puesto que a esas horas de la noche no había nadie fuera.

Rivaille callo al piso y lo único que había en su mente era la imagen de Eren. Y por primera vez se alegro de que Eren no correspondiera sus sentimientos… no quería hacerlo sufrir.

Hizo un esfuerzo por voltearse y cuando lo logro sus ojos se toparon con la luna, era hermosa y Rivaille podía jurar que cada vez se acercaba mas. Alzo su mano intentando alcanzarla…

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante, todas y cada una de ellas eran de Eren. Algo mas hermoso que la luna, Rivaille no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran lo ojos de Eren.

-Te amo Eren. – Susurro al viento, su mano callo a un costado y sus ojos se cerraron.

….

-Rivaille-san. – Susurro Eren mientras abrazaba un oso de felpa color café, uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenia Eren, de aquella época donde todavía eran una familia.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto su madre con total indiferencia.

-Salí a caminar un rato.

Observo las maletas a un costado de su madre y suspiro cansadamente.

-¿De verdad no puedo quedarme?

Su madre no respondió y Eren sabia que lo mejor era no decir nada más. A su padre le había dado un mejor puesto en una clínica de mayor nivel, Eren se alegraba por él… pero esa clínica estaba demasiado lejos como para ir y venir todos los días. Así que estaban mudándose.

¿Pero que razón tenia para quedarse? Ahora ya no podría verlo a la cara.

Pero Eren sabia que ese era un riesgo, el solamente lo tomo y perdió.

-Ve a dormir, mañana nos iremos a primera hora.

Eren asintió y se retiro a su habitación. Dentro soltó las lágrimas que había contenido.

...

...

Tres meses después.

Una mujer caminaba entre la sala de su viejo amigo, conteniendo las lagrimas, cogía los últimos libros que quedaban. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Rivaille no había dicho nada de aquellas amenazas?

Se limpio las lágrimas y tomo un paquete del piso, intrigada Hanji desenvolvió el papel y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ese seria el único libro que conservaría. Se levanto y ojeo el libro.

Entonces de entre las páginas del libro un sobre cayó.

Hanji lo recogió y admiro la bonita letra. No era de Rivaille de eso estaba segura.

_Para: Rivaille-san._

_De: Eren._

Hanji abrió el sobre y conforme leía las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

_¡Muchas gracias por prestarme el libro! Se preguntara porque no fui personalmente a entregarlo, pero es que simplemente moriría de la vergüenza. Le he preguntado a Armin si es que podría hacerlo por mí, y me ha enojado un poco el saber que Armin conoce su casa Rivaille-san._

_He estado pensando que podía escribiría durante las ultimas tres semanas, pero no puedo pensar en nada que no sea un 'Te amo'. Quizás fue amor a primera vista o fui enamorándome de usted al pasar del tiempo, de su amabilidad escondida tras esa mascara de indiferencia. _

_¿Recuerda la vez que cerró casi tres horas mas tarde la librería porque no había terminado un trabajo a tiempo? O las tantas veces que me ofrecía una taza de café, la ocasión que me ayudo a buscar varios libros… y un sinfín de cosas que no me daría tiempo de escribir._

_Cuando Armin me dijo que era extraño que usted se comportará así he de confesar que me sentí especial…_

_Mis padres y yo nos mudaremos y no quisiera irme sin antes saber la respuesta a mis sentimientos ¿Podemos vernos esta noche frente a la librería? Se que estoy siendo apresurado, no conozco su respuesta… pero aun así prometo regresar. _

_Por cierto ¿No cree que es curioso que los protagonistas del libro se llamen igual que nosotros? Quizás es una señal… una señal que nos dice que debemos estar juntos._

_Te amo Rivaille-san._

_._

* * *

**(1): ****Escarlatina****(en**** alemán ****Scharlach****) es una novela del escritor**** austriaco ****Stefan Zweig ****publicada en 1908. Está escrita en un estilo y atmósfera muy en la línea de la**** literatura alemana****, propio del****Bildungsroman ****o****novela de formación**

**Cuenta la historia de Bertold Berger, un joven de provincias que se traslada a**** Viena ****para estudiar**** medicina****. De carácter retraído, no se adapta al mundo en constante contraste de esplendor y miserias, luces y sombras de la vida capitalina.**

**Un infortunado episodio amoroso le sume en la**** soledad****, y cuando finalmente cree poder encontrar un sentido a su vida cuidando durante unas noches a la hija de la patrona de la casa en que está alojado, la cual padece la**** enfermedad ****que da título al relato, la vida le jugará un mal paso. La joven se recupera, insinuándose entre ellos unos sentimientos poco antes inimaginables.**

**Muchas gracias por leer… **


End file.
